


Someone's In The Kitchen With Doug

by spotty8ee



Series: Not So Black And White Universe [5]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Episode Crushed Out, Home after a long shift, No Smut, Not So Black And White, Sleepiness, midnight snack, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee
Summary: Doug comes home after a long shift and finds someone in the kitchen, but he's really too tried for all this so he doesn't really worry about it.(Comedy. NO SMUT.)
Relationships: Delilah/Doug (101 Dalmatians)
Series: Not So Black And White Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Someone's In The Kitchen With Doug

**Author's Note:**

> OK. There is no sex in this. Some people have told me they don't read my stories because they sound like they have smut/sex in them, so I'm putting this on ones that could be deemed questionable. 
> 
> Hey Guys! This is an announcement to tell you all I have a Tumblr specifically for this AU and for 101 Dalmatian St! If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'm actually excited to try and answer them! OR if you just wanna talk puppies, ideas or anything at all you can find me there! I'll be posting stuff for the AU/ Fanfiction there, along with other Dalmatian stuff!
> 
> https://notsoblackandwhite101.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I opened commissions (FOR DRAWINGS) on my tumblr. Take a look if you'd like!

Doug yawned widely as he scanned his paw at the front door. It was late, well past midnight, but the work of a firedog was never done. A car accident a bit out of the city had ended in flames, so Doug and his team had spent a good amount of time working damage control. Thankfully, no one was too badly hurt! However, it did mean Doug had quite a bit of overtime.

He had missed dinner and his stomach was growling.

Creeping into the house, Doug was happy to see nobody had woken up with his return. He tiptoed to the kitchen, intending to find a snack before he went off to bed. After looking in a few cupboards, he settled on kibble and milk. A tried-and-true midnight meal he had perfected over the ages. He poured himself the bowl of kibble before going to the fridge. 

He yawned again, opening the door.

Oh.

Someone was in here.

Doug blinked sleepily as the other dog stared back. They seemed relatively calm, so they weren’t likely stuck…

“Hello,” the dog spoke.

“Oh, hey…” Doug responded. “How's it going?”

“Good. You?”

“Fine, long day though,” Doug said, glancing around the fridge. He edged up a bit taller to look around the dog’s form. “Is the milk in there behind you?”

They glanced around themselves. “Yes, I believe so. Sorry.”

They wriggled a bit before producing the carton. They held it out and Doug took it.

“Thanks,” he said, shutting the door. He started to pour the milk over his kibble before going to put it back. Opening the fridge again found the dog still there, in the same place. They reached out and took the milk back before shuffling it behind them.

“Thank you,” Doug said again.

“No trouble at all.”

Doug stood a moment before squinting. Even in his tired haze he could tell… “You're not one of my kids are you.”

“No, sir,” the dog spoke, poking its paw out to shake with his. “I’m Portia. Danny’s new girlfriend.”

Doug shook her paw with an exhausted smile. “Pleased to meet you. How long have you and ah… Dani, was it? Dani been dating?”

“Not too long. We have been VERY close though the last few days.” She chuckled. “He likes to play games, make me chase after him. Oh Danny…” 

“Young love…” Doug sighed.

“Do you know when he might be up?” Portia asked, leaning out to look in the room. “I want to surprise them.”

“Not for a bit.” Doug yawned again. “Would you like to wait out in the living room?”

“No thank you, sir, I’m quite comfortable.”

“Well, all right, have a good night,” Doug said, shutting the door. He ate his meal quickly and put the dishes in the sink before heading to bed. As he came into the bedroom he tried to be quiet, after all Delilah had worked a double shift at the hospital today... but he accidentally woke Delilah anyway with his noise.

“Who’zat?” she asked, raising her head up.

Doug gave her a quick lick. “Sorry, honey.”

“Oh, your home, Doug.” She smiled, waiting for him to lie down so they could cuddle. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Doug sighed contently. “I would have been here sooner, but I got talking to the nice girl in our fridge.”

“Oh, Portia?” Delilah asked, just as tired. She yawned as well. “Found her under the couch earlier. Says she’s dating someone?” 

“Dani.” Doug sighed. Then he frowned a bit, but still not fully awake. “Dani’s too young for her.”

“I don’t think its her, dear.” Delilah sighed. “I think it’s Dylan, and we just misheard her.”

“Oh.” They both snuggled in for the night. “Well, either way, they don’t seem too bad…”

“Mmmm,” Delilah mumbled.

The rest of the night passed peacefully, but it was shattered the next morning by Dylan screaming bloody murder.

~“Daaannnnnyyyyyy.”~

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This story can take place in the normal cannon, or my Au. Either way, I hope you like it! Comments are appreciated and thoughts! Have a great day!
> 
> Special thanks to my Betas Superdale 33 & Nightanddusk!


End file.
